The Smash Bros: United
by Deadpoolsson
Summary: It has been two years since the events of Brawl, and the Bros have gone their separate ways in Gaia. Now, a new threat (challenger) approaches, bringing old enemies with it. Now, the Bros, driven by the deaths of friends, need to find a way to reunite. They, along new recruits, will need to fight one last battle, or face the eternal darkness.
1. Intro

**Authors Note: I don't own any rights to any of the characters in this story, nor any Nintendo licenses.**

* * *

><p>It's been two years since the events of Brawl. I thought there wouldn't be anymore threats to Gaia, the world of Smash. All of my fellow Smash Bros had gone their separate ways to pursue their own lives after the tragedy of last year. Now, the enemy has returned, stronger than ever. I only hope I can rely on my friends for one last battle, and maybe bring back the Super Smash Bros, for good.<p>

- Mario, Leader of the Super Smash Bros.

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE REVIEW<strong>

**This is just an intro of things to come.**


	2. The Collection

**This is a list of the characters in this story. Some will not be revealed as of now for story purposes.**

* * *

><p><span>The Founders<span>

Mario, Link, Fox, Kirby, Marth, & Sonic

The Veterans

Pit, Luigi, Peach, Bowser, Yoshi, Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Zelda, Sheik, The Ice Climbers, Samus, Mr. Game & Watch, Ike, King Dedede, Meta Knight, Falco, Snake, Wario, Pikachu, Charizard, Lucario, Mewtwo, Ness, Captain Falcon, Olimar, & R.O.B.

The Newbies

Mega Man, Pac-Man, Palutena, Robin, Lucina, Rosalina & Luma, Little Mac, Greninja, Shulk, & The Villager

The Traitors

Ganondorf, Wolf, & Dark Pit

There are two unrevealed characters at the time. One will be revealed very early on, the other will be near the end, and he will be a great boon to the Bros.

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE REVIEW<strong>


	3. The Stadium

Our story begins at the Grand Floating Stadium, where the biggest event since Brawl is about to take place. A crowd full of various Nintendo characters (Animal Crossing animals, Miis, Shy Guys, Koopas, etc.) eagerly await the contestants arrival in the center of the field. Four heroes were waiting to compete. This where everything turns south. Also this story maybe told in a sort of way that a script or plot outline might read.

* * *

><p>"Heeeellllloooooo Gaia! Have we got some entertainment for you today?!" yelled the stadium announcer. The crowd roared violently with anticipation for the upcoming battle. "Alright" the announcer continued "let's break down the rules. There will be two teams of two, each beginning in the tunnels on the ends of the stadium. Whichever team loses both of its members loses. Are you ready?!" The crowd replied with a cacophonous "Yes".<p>

Out on top of a mountain rising above the stadium a few miles out, a lone figure prepares to watch the spectacle. His name: Knuckles, the Echidna. "Well, here we go" he said to himself. "Time to see if they still got it."

Back at the stadium, the audience eagerly awaits the entrance of the four contestants. The announcer continued with "Now before we introduce today's contestants, we have two very special guests." The crowd began to murmur in anticipation and confusion. "Who could they be?" was the most said question in the stadium. Finally the announcer said "I am honored to introduce our two guests of honor, former Smash Bros, Princesses Zelda and Peach!" A green ring appeared in the center of the stadium, and as it began to spin faster, it grew until it was a cone of green. Then in a flash of light, the cone was gone, and in its place, stood two beautiful women, one with a slightly elven appearance and the other with a bright pink dress. "Hello GFS, and let's get this match started!" Zelda exclaimed. The crowd replied with very loud applause. "Oh thank you, you're too kind" Peach said while blushing in embarrassment. "Ladies will you please head to the side of the field?" the announcer said. The two friends walked over and waited for the match to start.

Up above the clouds, stands Palutena's Temple in Skyworld, the land above Gaia. Within the temple lives the Goddess of Light herself, Palutena. She is one of the most powerful people in Smash, and she is anxious for a challenge. It has been so long since she has tested herself against any champion other than the boy people call Kid Icarus, who is now missing as far as she knows. She has decided to fight the warrior who she deems most worthy amongst those in the stadium. With a smirk on her face she says to herself "Let the games begin."

"OK everyone, are you ready for this show to get going or what? I know I am!" the announcer exclaimed. The crowd cheered with approval. "Alright then, time to introduce our contestants" In one of the tunnels, one of those contestants said "Finally." "First up, in Tunnel 1, the good old red hero of the Mushroom Kingdom, the wielder of the essence of the Fire Flower, the Italian plumber and former leader of the Super Smash Bros, may I introduce to you...MARIO!" Cheers roared across the stadium as his theme begins to play. Peach and Zelda cheered for their friend and former leader. Knuckles smirked as he thought "Here he comes." Palutena was also watching intently. "Time to see if Mario still has the skills to pay the bills." As all eyes turned to Tunnel 1, a man shaped silhouette began to form. As it got closer, it began to pick up pace, building up to a full sprint. Just as the figure would've entered the light, he did a front flip, while spinning in mid air. He landed with his head bent to the ground and with one palm on the ground as he knelt. After a few seconds he lifted his head, revealing a magnificent mustache. Mario had arrived. "Its-a me, Mario!" he proclaimed as he formed a fire ball in his hand and then threw it into the air. The crowd roared with praise and excitement at the sight of the most beloved Smash Bro. "GO MARIO!" Peach yelled. The Italian man gave her a wink. "Of course you would yell like that." Zelda teased Peach. "Well duh, why wouldn't I?" she replied.

"Now time to introduce contestant number 2" the announcer said. "In Tunnel 2, the captain of the guard of Skyworld, savior of Angel Land, bane of the Underworld Army, slayer of Medusa, wielder of Palutena's Bow, and a former member of the Super Smash Bros, PIT!" Another loud applause and cheer. Palutena grinned at the mention of her old friend. "Glad you're okay kiddo". Within Tunnel 2, a blue glow appeared. They were wings. Then they flew out of the tunnel at high speed, revealing a teenaged angel with brown hair wielding a blade ended bow. "Sup Gaia, you miss me?!" The crowd cheered with such force, it felt like the stadium was shaking. Zelda and Peach joined in as well. When the Bros would perform in the stadium, Pit was a fan favorite, because of his attitude and determination in battle. Pit descended to greet his old mentor. "Hey there Mario. You ready to get this started?" "As-a ready as I'll ever be-a kid!" Mario replied to his teammate.

"Now for contestant three" the announcer continued. "Over the course of his time competing in the GFS, he was the highest ranked competitor and the most loved by fans. A former Smash Bro, he was one of the team's founders along with Mario. I am honored to introduce, the hero of Hyrule, wielder of the legendary Triforce of Courage, Power, and Wisdom, the Master Sword, and the Hylian Shield. Slayer of Ganon, Demise, Yuga, and of all the forces of evil. Beloved of Princess Zelda and protector of the innocent and defenseless. One of the greatest heroes in Gaia, LINK!" As the Legend of Zelda theme began to play, the crowd cheered the loudest it would get that day. Zelda eyed the man in Tunnel 1, her boyfriend. While no one else could see it, he gave her a wink. He then casually walked out of the tunnel, his green outfit showing proudly in the sunlight. His hat billowed in the wind along with his blonde hair. As he entered center field, the crowd silenced. He glanced to both sides of the stadium, and slowly drew the Master Sword. With a quick thrust towards the sky, the sword gained power. The crowd cheered again. Then he sliced the sword across the sky, sending an arc of energy from it, causing more cheers and applause. Mario clapped for his old friend, as did Peach and Pit. Zelda looked longingly at him, waiting to give him a victory kiss "when" he won. She was that confident in him. Then Link did something he didn't do in public. He spoke. "Gaia, your hero returns! Thanks for the warm welcome!" The crowd approved and cried in welcome. Link then walked toward Mario, shaking his hand. "Didn't expect-a for you to do that-a buddy." Mario said. "Well, I thought I should change things up." the green warrior replied. He stood on his side of the field with Mario.

"Finally, time to reveal our fourth contestant." the announcer announced. "He is the lovable, innocent, food-loving, inhaling pink ball of fun, and former Smash Bro founder from Dream Land. The slayer of Dark Matter. Wielder of the flying star of Dream Land and user of shape shifting abilities. He is the one, the only, KIRBY!" Out of Tunnel 2 rolled out the pink ball of fun himself. Kirby did his signature dance, and when the star popped above his head, the crowd cheered out of excitement. "Go Kirby!" Zelda and Peach cheered. Kirby then addressed the crowd. "Hey everybody! Hope to have a good time today!" He headed over to Pit, and the two hugged it out, as the two of them were close friends during their time as Bros. "Hey dude, what's up?" Pit asked. "Not much. Lets beat these guys" Kirby replied. "Are all contestants ready?" the announcer questioned. "Ready" the four answered. "Then, ready, set, SMASH!"

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE REVIEW &amp; HAPPY HALLOWEEN!<strong>


	4. The First Round

**redwalrus12**: **Toon Link will be included in this, but not in a way you would expect. He isn't one of the two revealed characters. One of them is Knuckles, as I thought it was about time he should be in a Smash Bros. story. The other will be revealed much later on.**

* * *

><p>"Ready, Set, SMASH!" The crowd cheered as the match began. "I'll get-a Kirby. You teach-a Pit who is boss-a" Mario said to Link. "With pleasure" the swordsman replied. Back at her temple, Palutena observes with disappointment. "Well, since Pit is there, it seems like I am going to have fight him. With his skill and that bow, no one can stop him." Back in the stadium, Pit and Kirby also discussed strategy. "Whoever runs at me, I'll take head on. You have been doing this longer than I have so do what you do." Pit said to the pink blob. "You got it...rookie" Kirby replied with a laugh. "Hey, I have been with you guys long enough to not be called that anymore" the angel retorted back. "Yeah, okay" Kirby countered with sarcasm. "Hey wing boy!" Link yelled across the stadium. "Are you guys gonna fight us or what?" "Your wish shall be granted then" Pit said. With a sudden burst of speed, he flew straight at Link, who rolled out of his path. Kirby leaped at Mario, who countered with a leap of his own. Their strikes met in the air, and the two bounced back. "You have been-a practicing" Mario said to his old friend. "You bet!" Kirby answered. The crowd was going wild with excitement. As the four continued to spar, Knuckles watched from his mountain perch. "Finally, something to watch. I was getting bored just running around Gaia." the echidna remarked to himself.<p>

"Wooh, come on you guys! You can do better than that!" Zelda and Peach cheered. They had always enjoyed watching fellow Bros challenge each other to competitions like this. It got their blood pumping. While all the Smash Bros thought of fighting as a tool of last resort, most of the time they enjoyed doing it, because how else would they be able to show off their abilities? Anyways, the real battle had started. "Time to see if you really are the best in the arena Link" Pit jested. The Hyrulian replied "Maybe if fought as well as you talked, that would have sounded threatening kid." Pit quickly fired an arrow and charged Link, changing the bow into a blade ended staff. Link used his shield to block the arrow and rolled out of the way as Pit's staff grazed past.

Meanwhile, Mario and Kirby were also having a heated fight. "Let's-a see if you can-a handle some fire" Mario said. A white-hot, red orb of flame appeared in the plumber's hand. He then proceeded to throw it at Kirby like a baseball. As the fireball blazed towards the Dreamland native, he opened his mouth. Automatically, a vortex started to pull the fireball closer and closer until it entered the black hole that it Kirby's insides. After quickly swallowing, Kirby said "BURP! Mmmmm. You call that hot?! I have eaten things way more spicy than that!" "Then try-a this instead!" Mario responded. The Italian reached into his pockets and pulled a small cylinder wrapped around by a blue cord with a type of spout at the end. Mario pulled the cord, and the device instantly began to expand into the F.L.U.D.D. He put it on and then pressed a button on the device, and then fired a stream of high powered water right at Kirby. It hit him dead center and sent him barreling through the ground, causing chunks of debris to fly everywhere. "You-a finished?" Mario asked as F.L.U.D.D. folded back into his pocket. "Not even close". Kirby responded. He summoned his sword, Final Cutter, and charged Mario. He struck him at his chest, and during his strike, jumped upwards, causing Mario to be sent up too. Mario then flipped backwards and landed as Kirby still hovered in the air. He then struck downward, and when his sword touched the stadium floor, it sent a line of energy towards Mario. Mario in turn used his cape to deflect the blast at Kirby, who then cartwheeled out of the way. Kirby then summoned his hammer and charged Mario, who in turn summoned a fireball and also charged Kirby. Their strikes met with a large explosion of energy. BOOOOOM! As the smoke cleared, both were solidified. (Solidified is the term I use for when they turn into those trophy statues.)

"Looks like we have two competitors down folks!" the announcer exclaimed. The crowd responded with zealous fervor. "Oh no, Mario." Peach said with dismay. "It's not over yet girl." Zelda assured her. All eyes turned towards Link and Pit, who seemed to be locked in an everlasting cycle of Pit striking at Link with him to only parry his attacks or to dodge them. Knuckles watched with more interest, as did Palutena. "Well this could get interesting" she said. Link glanced over to where Mario and Kirby lied. "Well that was expected. Those two always did like to go full force against each other" he thought to himself. "AARRGGH!" Pit roared. Link quickly ducked under his staff, tripped Pit, and dashed to the side. "Looks like its just you and me pal" Link said. "Yeah, and soon it will just be me" Pit responded with confidence and a hint of arrogance. He flew straight at Link, and spun his staff around in a blur. Link jumped and fired his claw shot at Pit, which grabbed his leg, allowing Link to throw him to the side. He then retracted his claw shot and stood eagerly waiting for the angel's next attack. With a slight look of anger on Pit's face, he split his staff apart into his two swords. Then his wings began to glow blue, giving him a boost of speed as he charged Link again. CLANG! Their swords met in a deadlock. As both of the heroes struggled for leverage, Link smiled and then began to laugh. "What are you laughing at?!" Pit asked, confused. After he had stopped giggling, Link said "'Just you' huh? Oh Pit, you've got so much to learn. Okay, time to end this."

Immediately, new found strength seemed to issue from Link, and he pushed Pit back, causing him to stagger as well. Before he could say anything, Link was already on him. "HIIIYAAAAH!" he yelled as he brought the Master Sword down on Pit. Using his one of his swords, Pit blocked Link's strike, but before he could use his other one to attack, Link rammed his shield into Pit's chest. Pit was sent tumbling back. Link then drew his bow and fired 5 arrows in quick succession. Pit used his Mirror Shield to deflect them, but then felt a heavy object propel off his shield. He looked up to see Link flipping behind him. As his boots hit the ground, he dashed with great speed and sliced across Pit's mid section. "AAHHHH!" Pit wailed in pain. But Link wasn't done. He punched Pit a few feet forward, and then brought out his Gale Boomerang. As it left his hand, it began to spin with great speed, causing a small tornado to appear around the boomerang. The force sent Pit skyward, and on the return path it him again, and he plummeted to the stadium floor with a THUMP! As Pit struggled to get up, the crowd held their breath. Zelda and Peach did the same. Knuckles watched in anticipation, while Palutena was in shock. "Pit...losing..." Pit turned to face Link, only to see the tip of the Master Sword in front of his eye. "Maybe next time rookie." Link said. Link then sliced it across Pits chest again, solidifying him. With a quick sigh of relief, Link raised his sword skyward. "WWWWWOOOOOOOOOOOHHHOOOOOOOOOOHHHH!" the crowd cheered with approval. "There you have it ladies and gentlemen. Link stays undefeated and the win goes to him and Mario." the announcer said.

Peach and Zelda ran up to Link. "Nice job Link." Peach said. "Thank you, Peach." Link responded. He turned to Zelda who gave him a kiss on the cheek. "You did great. I cheered for you the whole time." she said. "I wouldn't expect anything less." He said to her. He then walked over to Kirby, while Zelda went to Pit, and Peach to Mario. They all tapped the pedestals of their now statue bodies, de-solidifying them. "Did we-a win?" Mario asked Peach. "Yes, yes you did" Peach responded with a giggle. "Thanks Link" Kirby said. "No problem buddy. Personally, I like the way you and Mario went out more than me showing up Pit. That explosion was awesome." Link answered. "Of course it was awesome. I was a part of it." Kirby replied matter-of-factly. "Ow, did someone get the number of that train?" Pit said rubbing his chest. "Very funny" Zelda said. "Don't be too hard on yourself because you lost, okay?" She said with concern. "Are you kidding me? I was expecting to lose way faster than that. I actually thought I was winning in the beginning, until I realized he was toying with me." Pit responded with a grin. "I'll get you next time greeny. You'll see" he called to Link. "Hah. That will be the day." Link answered. Suddenly a beam of light from the heavens struck the stadium floor. Everyone covered their eyes because of how bright it was. "Hey, turn that-a light off. Its-a blinding." Mario said. "My apologies." a voice replied. All the Smash Bros turned to see a beautiful women with long, green flowing hair in a white dress standing before them. On her left arm was a large round shield, and in her right hand was a tall blue staff with a gold double arched top. Floating above it was a blue orb. She also had a crown on her head, a large gold necklace hanging down to her upper chest, and a glowing blue symbol floating behind her. The crowd was silent.

Mario summoned a fireball, Link drew his sword, Kirby summoned his hammer, Peach unfolded her umbrella, and Zelda summoned a green energy ball in her hand. Before they could attack or say anything, Pit ran in front of the women with his arms out. "Wait don't attack. She doesn't mean any harm." "I'll-a be the judge of that-a" Mario said with suspicion. "Pit, you know who this is?" Kirby asked. "Yes, he does" the women said. She brushed Pit aside and walked towards the Bros and said "I am Palutena, goddess of light, patron of Pit, and ruler of Skyworld." She pointed her staff at Link. "And I challenge you, Hyrulian, to a fight." The Bros looked at each other in confusion, and then to Pit. "'No harm' huh?" Link questioned. Pit shrugged. "Guess I was wrong?"

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE REVIEW<strong>


	5. Goddess Vs

The stadium was silent. Palutena stood firmly with all eyes on her as she awaited Link's answer. Link turned to Mario. His eyes read "It's your call." He then turned to Pit. "Don't do it" he mouthed. "Finally, he faced Palutena. They eyes met and their gaze locked. Her blue eyes were steely, but Link also saw the fire in them. She quickly glanced at Pit, and they immediately gained a look of care and relief, but once she looked back at Link, they changed to their first appearance. Link had seen eyes like those before. They were the eyes of a hero. Every Bro had them. Link pointed his sword at the goddess. "Link, are you sure you want to do this?" Zelda asked. Link would do anything, with three exceptions. He would never hurt an innocent, never give up on his friends or ideals he believed in, and most importantly, would never back down from a challenge. "I accept your challenge, Lady Palutena. As you are the challenger, you can lay down the rules." he said. "Rules?" Palutena asked. "You're kidding, right?" Link turned to the others, and then looked back. "Uhhh, no." Palutena laughed. "Well alright then. I thought that you were a warrior, and yet you don't know the standard rules of engagement." Palutena replied. "I don't like her attitude. Who does she think she is?" Zelda whispered to Peach. "Well I thought a goddess would want some rules, so that a normal mortal such as myself wouldn't damage your dainty and regal figure" said Link as he bowed in "respect". Kirby and Pit snickered until Palutena gave them both a death stare. "Then let us begin, elf." Palutena replied with a slightly flirtatious manner.

The two set up at opposite ends of the field. "It seems we are going to be seeing an impromptu battle here folks, so keep your seats and enjoy the show" the announcer said. The crowd cheered with approval. "Are we just going to stand here and watch?! Mario, you have to stop this!" Zelda exclaimed as Link and Palutena readied for battle. "This was-a his choice, Zelda. We have-a no say in the matter." he replied. "Hmph." Zelda pouted. Link sized Palutena up from across the field. "She will probably have a lot of magical experience, so I better watch out for that staff. Her shield probably also has protective spells. I am going to have go in fast and hard, and also not allow her use her magic to its full potential." "Are you ready mortal?!" Palutena shouted. Link drew the Master Sword from its sheath. "Bring it, lady!" he countered. The announucer then cried "Let the battle begin!" With a flick of her wrist, Palutena disappeared in a flash of yellow. Suddenly she then appeared behind Link, tripping him up and then slamming him forwards with her shield. "Oof, oof, ow!" Link cried as he tumbled forward. "Ohhhhh, didn't expect that." Palutena dashed forward, stopped a few feet away from Link, and then struck the end of her staff against the ground. A line of blue energy sped towards the Hyrulian, but Link rolled out of the way. "Let's get a bit more personal." Link said. As he finished his roll, he fired his claw shot. The metal hand sped forward. "What a petty attempt." Palutena teased. She put up her shield to block the grappling hand, but she found her self being dragged towards Link. The claw shot had grabbed her shield by the ornament in its center. "Can't believe she fell for that." Link pulled until she was right under him, and stabbed the Master Sword downward. "Looks like Link wins again. Record time too." Peach said.

"I don't think so!" Palutena cried. Immediately, a large rectangle wall appeared between her and the sword, blocking its strike. Palutena then swung her staff across Link's midsection, knocking him down. "AHHH!" he cried out. "Oh no, Link!" Zelda cried. "She wins." Pit said. Palutena floated upright and fired a blue laser at Link. KAPEOW! The crowd was in silence. The Bros stood watching in anticipation. Knuckles, still on his mountain perch, watched eagerly. "Would you look at that" he said to himself. As Palutena landed on the stadium floor, she said "It is over. That wasn't too hard." The dust cleared to reveal Link, solidified, the first time ever in the GFS. "Holy crap, Link actually lost." Kirby said. Mario just stared in disbelief. Zelda had her hand clenched in a fist. Peach noticed her and questioned "Zelda, are you okay." The princess stormed towards Palutena without answering. Pit rushed towards her and said "Zelda wait, I wouldn't do what you are-" "Shut it, Kid Icarus!" Zelda shrieked. She then teleported in front of the goddess. "Hey, Ms. Notsoholy! Let's see how you fare against me." Palutena turned to her and laughed. "Another Hyrulian?! You aren't worth my time. What makes you think you are better than your best warrior?" Kirby had desolidified Link at this point, and he watched Zelda intently. "Palutena has no idea what she is getting into." he said. "This." Zelda answered. She thrusted her arm forward and opened her hand, and a ball of energy sped toward Palutena, catching the goddess by surprise and exploding on impact. BOOM! Palutena was sent a few yards back. "Now she's done it" Pit said.

"How dare you!" Palutena yelled. She fired a beam of energy towards Zelda, who then spun around, creating a prism shield around herself, while also sending the beam back at Palutena. BLAM! Palutena slammed into the stadium wall. Zelda then teleported towards the goddess. "This is how you perform magic." the elven princess said. She opened her hand and the raised Palutena into the air, almost like a telepath. She then threw her into the open air and then fired a beam of Triforce energy from her hands. KAPEOW! Palutena's solidified body fell to the ground with a CLANG! "Well...that felt good." Zelda said. "WOOHOO!" Link yelled. The crowd chanted "ZELDA! ZELDA! ZELDA!" She looked at Mario. "Is this what it feels like to be a winner all the time?" she asked. "...Pretty much-a." he said. "Peach, can-a you unsolidify-a Palutena? I would-a like to have a chat-a with her." "No problem." she answered.


End file.
